Everything's Changing for the New, But I Have You
by ThisIsAwesomeness
Summary: Two lost people. Two drunken heart problems. When combined, they find themselves stuck in a place neither of them ventured before. It's either they take right or left: right direction which seems to be the most safe choice, or the left, where the unknowing heart is always located.


Her eyes stare up the pale cream colored ceiling that isn't hers.

And the first that her mind registers is that everything is bathed in dim sunlight, whereas her room's blue striped curtain is always drawn to the side, letting the warm rays of the sun cast glowing shadows in her things. She knows the dust-coated ceiling fan isn't hers to begin with, but its seemingly endless rotation springs something warm in her chest like familiarity, and she wants to keep it close.

Annabeth thinks that her life is almost like that ceiling fan, continues to rotate even though everything is against her will. But then again, that is her job. That is her life. She looks back on those times when she and Luke were still okay, well, as okay as it sounds. But then, things between them started ripping apart and she only hopes that once they get through this, she can still have her heart back full and unbroken.

As Annabeth moves to sit up, the stranger beside her stirs quietly and she looks at him over her shoulder. She feels a little sad for him, that this thing has to happen. But then, the night had been good and well, she wouldn't say it that the experience was so beyond her expectation. That could probably boost up his ego or something. Well, they were both in their sober state of mind when they decided to do that. Annabeth doesn't regret every second of it, she just wished they had met in another circumstances, where they didn't have to shy around each other every now and then once they intercept ways. She actually likes him, if it is possible to like someone just for one night. There is something about him that keeps her grounded, wanting to be always by his side.

His eyes flutter open and she's greeted by a pair of sea green eyes. They still seem to adjust to the fair lighting, or maybe trying to absorb her in, before they dilate a little and he completely shuts his eyes. Annabeth's quite confused for a moment, before she concludes that he must have regretted everything that happened between them. He probably has a girlfriend and so so, that makes Annabeth think like she's the main cause of a possible break-up. 'Way to go, Annabeth' she chastises herself.

On an instinct, she pulls the blanket up to her chest and instantly stands up, when she feels a hand creep up and tug her back to the bed. She looks back at him, confusion clearly etched on her face, when he smiles shyly and says: "Stay for a moment please."

So, she lays back on her side and faces him. Annabeth thinks that he's look more handsome now than he did last night, with his raven hair sticking in all possible directions and a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"Good Morning," he says, a little sleepy.

"Hmm. Morning too handsome," Annabeth whispers, feeling a little smug when he buries his head back on his pillow, but then she has seen that crooked grin erupt on his face.

"You're giving me more reasons as to why I like you," he grumbles.

"Bet the list was so long you couldn't take it all?"

"Yeah. By the way, I'm Percy."

"Annabeth here."

The guy, Percy, glances back at her with a stupid grin. Annabeth feels the sudden urge to kiss him again and forget that she has a very awful fiancé that couldn't even pull up a decent joke. With Percy, everything seems so delightful that she couldn't afford to be bored. There is always that sense of ringing excitement that keeps her wanting for more.

"I was in my sober state of my mind last night," Percy says, keeping his eyes train at Annabeth.

"I am too."

"So…"

"So?"

He props himself up using his elbow and peers down at her. "What does this revelation make us?"

Her laughter fills the room a while later and leans closer to him. "Not yet a day has passed and there's already an 'us'? Well, this makes us strangers."

"Touché."

"Annabeth," he says after a few beats, "this is a serious question: Are you in a relationship?"

She ponders on this question before answering. Annabeth silently asks herself whether she and Luke are still a thing. Well, they hadn't yet cancelled off the 'supposed wedding' but if: living completely away from each other with no other means of communication and both are seeing another, isn't right to call it quits? What's the point of this stupid relationship when they aren't cooperating? Annabeth, so honestly wants to detach herself from Luke's life, but she doesn't want to look like she's the one who messed everything up.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

He glares at her before he completely turns his body away from her. He's pissed off.

She wraps her strong arms around him from behind and presses a kiss on his shoulder. "Okay. Okay. You don't have to be so touchy. The truth is, I don't know. I have a fiancé but we both know it's not going to work out."

Annabeth feels him nod his head, then she has this question bubbling abruptly from her mouth. "What about you?"

He shifts until he face her again, and plays with her mess of golden curls. "Nah. Just got over a break-up."

"Hmmm," Annabeth hums.

And there it is. After that, everything is filled in silence, except for their occasional breathing filling the room with a whole new wonder. It is in these moments when Annabeth doesn't clearly know what to do, whether to start up a conversation or let the silence talk about their everything in between, those stories that couldn't be transcribed into words. She openly chooses the latte, for some unidentifiable reason and stares at the way the rays cause highlights on Percy's face; the way his jaw is hardened by the stubbles; the way his eyelids flicker every second as they completely take in each other. This happens for so long that Annabeth couldn't get track of time, and instead focuses on the moment in between her before and after.

Her before and after meeting Percy, because time really doesn't count the connection they shared. She doesn't want to keep track of the hours she'd been with him because that would've made it worse, she'd just end up missing him more.

Then, a familiar pop music fills the air, and Annabeth wants to plug earphones just to escape the ringing that brought her out of her stupor. When she didn't made any signs of movement, Percy whispered to her: "Your phone's ringing, dear."

Annabeth grumbles before reaching for the device, and when she sees Luke's name splayed out in the front, she hesitates doing anything. She finally stands up and starts to dress. "Sorry. I've got to go."

After her things are neatly placed on her bag, a sudden feeling washes over her. She looks at Percy, who stares back at her intently.

"So…I think this is the time for me to—" Annabeth says, when she hears Percy whisper: "Annabeth."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know for you but, could we give this a chance? I mean, this is just different from what I've encountered before. Probably this has to mean something, right?" Percy says.

"Yeah," Annabeth responds before even thinking about it. "This must mean something."

Suddenly, two strong arms wrap themselves firmly on her waist and Annabeth doubts that she'll be leaving any second now. Seriously, this guy is just so irresistible.

"Thank you," he mumbles on her ear. His smile stretches far too long that Annabeth can't help but narrow it down. With her lips of course.

And when she finally steps out of his apartment, several minutes later, Annabeth manages to tear away her gaze from his lips. "I've got to go now, Percy."

"Yeah. Bye Annabeth. See you in a few."

"Don't forget to call me," she calls over her shoulder.

"Sure thing, honey."

As she walks down the sidewalk, she can't help but think that waking up in another room doesn't seem so bad at all. Not at all.


End file.
